Kirk unter Anklage
Kirk muss sich auf Sternenbasis 11 einem Kriegsgericht stellen, da ihm Fahrlässigkeit vorgeworfen wird, die zum Tode eines Kollegen geführt haben soll. Kirks Karriere ist in ernsthafter Gefahr durch die Anschuldigungen der Hinterbliebenen des Toten und durch eine ehemalige Geliebte, die als Anwältin der Familie des Toten fungiert. Zusammenfassung Die ''Enterprise'' ist in einen Ionensturm geraten und dabei empfindlich beschädigt worden. Darüber hinaus hat es einen Verlust in der Mannschaft gegeben: Lt. Cmdr. Benjamin Finney, welcher in der Messgondel außerhalb des Schiffsrumpfes Messungen durchführen sollte, hat es, wie es scheint, nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus der Gondel geschafft und ist mit ihr abgesprengt worden. Dies zieht ein Untersuchungsverfahren nach sich. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass es zwischen Kirk und Finney trotz langjähriger Freundschaft Animositäten gab, weil Kirk ihn einst auf dem Schiff ''Republic'', wo beide in jüngeren Jahren zusammen gedient haben, melden musste, da Finney es versäumt hatte, einen Regelkreis zu schließen, was zu einer Explosion hätte führen können. Dieser wurde auf Grund dieses Versäumnisses auf der Beförderungsliste zurückgestuft und Kirk wurde vor ihm zum Kapitän befördert. Kirk beteuert, die Gondel nach Vorschrift abgesprengt zu haben, nachdem er roten Alarm ausgelöst hatte; doch das Computerlogbuch scheint dies zu widerlegen und Commodore Stone erklärt Kirk für festgenommen. Verschärft wird die Situation durch das plötzliche Erscheinen von Finneys Tochter Jamie, die Kirk laut des Mordes an ihrem Vater bezichtigt. Der Commodore ist davon überzeugt, dass Kirk in jener Stresssituation während des Jonensturms nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Handlungsfähigkeit gewesen sei, dass all die Jahre der Verantwortung und Entscheidungen nun ihre Folgen zeigten. Jedenfalls soll es so in seinen Akten stehen; denn es ist ihm daran gelegen, den Fall nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, sondern ihn hier und jetzt in seinem Büro zu begraben. Er will nicht, dass das Ansehen der Raumflotte besudelt wird. Für Kirk hieße dies, den aktiven Posten des Raumschiffkommandnanten verlassen und einen Schreibtischposten beim Bodenpersonal übernehmen zu müssen. Kirk lässt sich aber nicht darauf ein, da er genau weiß, was er getan hat, und strebt einen Prozess an, ungeachtet Stones Drohungen. Kirk trifft sich später in der Bar mit einer seiner alten Liebschaften, Areel Shaw, die hier auf der Station als Juristin tätig ist. Er erhofft sich von ihr Rechtsbeistand; doch er muss erfahren, dass sie für die Gegenseite arbeitet, ihn als Staatsanwältin der Schuld überführen muss. Sie hat ihm aber einen guten Rechtsanwalt vermittelt, Samuel T. Cogley. Diesen trifft Kirk hernach in seiner Wohnung an, die man ihm hier auf der Station zugewiesen hat. In seinem braunen Anzug hebt Cogley sich farblich kaum von seinen Büchern ab, die er gebirgeweise mitgebracht hat. Cogley wirkt auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr kompetent; doch nach dem ersten Wortwechsel erkennt Kirk, dass er sich ihm anvertrauen kann. Die Gerichtsverhandlung wird eröffnet. In den Zeugenstand werden zunächst Spock, McCoy sowie der Personaloffzier gerufen, die von Areel Shaw genau befragt werden. Cogley stellt ihnen keine Fragen und bittet schließlich Kirk selbst in den Zeugenstand. Es sieht nicht gut für Kirk aus. Während der Verhandlungspause stellt sich erneut Finneys Tochter Jamie ein, diesmal überraschend ruhig und versöhnlicher als bei der letzten Begegnung in Stones Büro. Sie bittet Cogley, für Kirk alles erdenklich Mögliche zu tun, um ihn frei zu bekommen. Kirk erzählt seinem Rechtsbeistand, dass Jamie ihn noch vor Kurzem für den Mörder ihres Vaters gehalten hat und ihn sozusagen am liebsten auf dem Schafott sehen wollte. Jamies plötzlicher wie unerwarteter Sinneswandel gibt Cogley zu denken. Kirk spricht mit Spock auf der Enterprise. Spock meldet ihm, dass er trotz aller möglichen Überprüfungen und Tests keinerlei Fehlfunktion des Computersystems hat feststellen können. Kirk hegt nicht mehr viel Hoffnung und verabschiedet sich allmählich von seiner Position als Kapitän der Enterprise. Er hoffe, so sagt er zu Spock, sein nächster Captain möge ihn hin und wieder im Schach besiegen. Dies bringt Spock auf den Gedanken, das Computersystem mit Schach zu testen. Er geht in den Konferenzraum und spielt dort mit dem Computer einige Partien durch. McCoy ist darüber sehr aufgebracht, da er sich große Sorgen um Kirk macht. Da Spock schon zum vierten Mal gegen den Computer gewonnen hat, kann er eine Fehlfunktion beweisen. Spock hat den Computer selbst für Schach programmiert und kann somit allenfalls ein Pat erringen, aber unter normalen Umständen niemals gewinnen. Kirks Anwalt Samuel T. Cogley versucht, gestützt durch Spocks erneute Aussage, das Gericht davon zu überzeugen, dass Finney in Wirklichkeit gar nicht tot ist, sondern seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat, um sich an Kirk zu rächen (wofür auch Jamies plötzlicher Sinneswandel spricht) und erwirkt eine Verlagerung der Verhandlung auf die Enterprise, um seine Behauptung zu beweisen. Dazu muss die gesamte Mannschaft das Schiff verlassen, mit Ausnahme der Brückenbesatzung und des Transporteroffiziers. Von allen an Bord Verbliebenen werden die Herztöne angezeigt. McCoy stellt reihum von jedem Einzelnen gleichsam die Herztöne ab, d.h., der Computer registriert sie nicht mehr. Am Ende schlägt doch noch ein Herz. "Finney!", entfährt es Commodore Stone. Spock lokalisiert ihn im Maschinenraum. Während Anwalt Cogley zur Station zurückkehrt, um Jamie zu holen - er geht davon aus, dass Benjamin Finney leichter zur Vernunft zu bringen ist, wenn seine Tochter an Bord ist -, begibt Kirk sich in den Maschinenraum, um Finney zu suchen. Er findet ihn recht bald. Finney bedroht ihn mit einem Phaser. Aus seinen Augen spricht geistige Verwirrung. Finney hat den Antrieb sabotiert, so dass die Enterprise mit dem Planeten zu kollidieren droht. Kirk fragt ihn, ob er auch seine eigene Tochter töten wolle, die sich nun an Bord befinde. Dies erschreckt Finney. Kirk nützt diesen Augenblick der Ablenkung und setzt Finney nach einigem Ringen außer Gefecht. Dabei leidet seine Uniform. Er schafft es noch rechtzeitig in die betreffende Jeffriesröhre und die Enterprise gewinnt wieder an Höhe. Damit ist der Fall abschlossen. Kirks Leumund ist wieder reingewaschen. Es kommt zu einem herzlichen Abschied zwischen Kirk und Areel Shaw auf der Brücke. Alle Anwesenden schauen höflich weg. Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Version heißt die [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]] Independence, Commodore Stone ist nur Captain und Kirk ist nur Commander. Zudem wurde der namenlose Personaloffizier Wang-Lo genannt. * Bereits hier ist ein befehlshabender Offizier, nämlich Commodore Stone, mit einer roten Uniform bekleidet. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde Finney von der Beförderungsliste gestrichen und nicht nur zurückgestuft. * Jamie Finney heißt in der deutschen Synchonfassung Jane. Nach James Blish wurde sie nach James Kirk benannt, als Ausdruck der engen Freundschaft zwischen Kirk und Benjamin Finney. * Als Kirk mit Areel in der Bar zusammensitzt, macht er dem Barmann nur ein Zeichen mit der Hand und dieser bringt ohne Bestellung Getränke an den Tisch - so als gäbe es in dieser Bar nur einen Einheitsdrink. * Als eine alte Freundin von Kirk ist Areel Shaw eigentlich befangen, zumal beide sich offensichtlich noch gut verstehen. Gleichwohl verrichtet sie ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft - was ihr aber nicht leicht fällt, wie ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen ihr und Kirk während der Verhandlung zeigt. Dialogzitate * Kirk zu Stone: "Ich verstehe: Sie wollen den Dreck unter den Teppich kehren und mich dazu. Aber Sie verkennen mich! Ich kämpfe!" Links und Verweise Gaststars *Percy Rodriguez als Commodore Stone **Martin Hirthe *Elisha Cook jr. als Samuel T. Cogley **Hugo Schrader *Joan Marshall als Areel Shaw **Margot Leonard *Richard Webb als Benjamin Finney **Holger Hagen *Alice Rawlings als Jamie Finney **Marion Hartmann *Hagan Beggs als Lieutenant Hansen **Bruno Dietrich *Bart Conrad als Captain Krasnovsky *Reginald Lal Singh als Captain Chandra *William Meader als Captain Lindstrom *Winston DeLugo als Timothy *Tom Curtis als Corrigan *Nancy Wong als Personaloffizier (dt. Vers.: Wang-Lo) Verweise Dreidimensionales Schach, [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]], [[USS Republic|USS Republic]], Alpha III, Mike, Teller, 2262 Kategorie:Episode (TOS) en:Court Martial es:Court Martial fr:Court Martial nl:Court Martial sv:Court Martial